Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/rozdział 3
Rachel thumb|left|356px Obudzi mnie alarm, bardzo donośny alarm. Wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się do salonu gdzie wszyscy już byli. Wchodząc do pokoju głównego zauważyłam, iż jest widno za oknem, czyli medytowałam tyle czasu? Zresztą to nie ważne. Ważne jest to, co się stało. Nie patrząc, co robią i mówią zaczęłam: - Gdzie i co się stało?- Rea - O jesteś Raven już mowie, wiec zamordowano trzy osoby na granicy jump city. Jedziemy tam teraz już!- Rob Szybko wraz z gwiazdą i bestia wylecieliśmy z wierzy, a przed nami jechał cyborg z Robinem w aucie Wiktora. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, kto o zdrowym umyśle mógłby zabić trzy osoby. Przez cały czas, gdy lecieliśmy star cos do mnie gadała niestety byłam pogrążona w swoich myślach. Ale w którymś momencie przestała i chyba zrozumiała ze teraz nie chce gadać, co doceniłam. Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce okazało się ze zabójca uciekł w stronę pól wysokich traw okrążonych lasami. Robin oświadczył: - Dobra pola są rozlegle wiec musimy się rozdzielić … - rob - Czekaj, czekaj rozdzielanie się przy takim psycholu to raczej slaby pomysł stary- bb - Dlatego rozdzielę nas tak, aby było bezpiecznie- rob - Czyli jak?- Cyb - Cyborgu pójdziesz na wschód, ja i star na północ a wy na zachód zrozumiano?- rob - Tak jest - BB - Ok- Rea - Wyśmienicie! – Gwia - A i prawie bym zapomniał porozumiewamy się przez komunikatory.-rob Gdy rozeszliśmy się powoli zaczęliśmy iść w dana stronę. Ale cos nie pasowało on nic nie mówił. Kompletnie nic to było przedziwne. Szliśmy w milczeniu, co mi nie przeszkadzało. Ale on tak patrzył przed siebie i nic kompletnie nic, cos musiało się stać tylko, co. Udawałam ze mnie to nie obchodzi i ze oddalam się do końca misji, ale pól okiem m patrzyłam na niego. Nie mogłam wytrzymać musiałam go zapytać co się stało, w końcu znamy się tyle lat. Nawet nie zauważyłam ze weszliśmy do lasu po chwili bestia zameldował: - Weszliśmy do lasu Robin co teraz?- bb - Kierujcie się w głąb puszczy spotkamy się przy malej chatce w lesie bez problemu ja znajdziecie. –Rob - Dobra bez odbioru- bb Musiałam to spytać bo nie wytrzymam za chwile : - Garfield wszystko ok ? Pytam bo jakiś cichy się zrobiłeś ostatnio no i martwię się – Rea – martwię się , na serio ,co ja gadam ! - YYYY ta…-bb Cos mu przerwało , zaatakowało go a on totalnie się tego nie spodziewał to było widać. Rzucało nim po drzewach a w pewnym momencie Garfield stracił przytomność. To bym gwizd do trumny potwor zaczął się do mnie zbliżać . Był wyższy ode mnie o dwa metry był z czarnej materii miał macki które jeszcze chwile temu dusiły gara , a najdziwniejsze było to iż nie miał on oczu za to posiadał on kły wyostrzone jak noże czekające by przejść przez moja blada skore. W końcu oprzytomniałam zaczęłam nabierać moc wymawiając słowa : - Azarat metrion zintos-rea thumb|left|276px Potwor jedynie został ogłuszony i dosyć podrażniony tym co zrobiłam gdyż zaczął szczerzyc swoje zębiska i powoli się do mnie zbliżać ja jedynie czekałam na swoja zgubę . Patrzyłam na jego twarz zbliżając się do mnie zahipnotyzowana. Jedna z jego macek zaczęła oplatać moja lewa dłoń , poczułam ukłucie a potem jakby wypalalo mi skure . Zbliżał się dalej, lecz w pewnym momencie cos błysnęło miedzy demonem a mną. Był to bestia zaatakował demona , ja zaczełam nabierać moc dzieki której mogłam pokonać potwora, lecz nie mogłam sie skupić gdy Gar walczył z demonem. Miałam już dosć pchnełam potwora na polane swoją mocą i szybko poleciałam jak najdalej z tego miejsca wraz z na wpół żywym bestią który akurat przybrał postać małego ptaszka. Szybko zaczełam wysyłać wiadomości do robina i grupy ponieważ w czasie walki nie mieliśmy czasu.Wkórymś momencie zaczełam czuć sie coraz gożej i zauważyłam ten mały domek w którym mieliśmy sie spotkać. Weszłam do niego i pierwsze co to to poszłam poszukać apteczki aby pomuc zielonemu.Niestety nie zdąrzyłam gdzyż przed oczami widziałam jedynie czerń.Zasnełam pochłonięta w śnie. https://youtu.be/M2LdF1RlSL0 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach